Story Box
by angelic.snowflake
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories, that's all. :)
1. Not A Story

Hello! So since I keep having all of these ideas about new stories, I decided to start this thing! :) So each chapter will be a very short story - about 1000 words or less. They'll all be sort of AUs, with no connection to each other or my main Free fanfiction. I don't think I'll even be bale to post them in chronological order! XD But I think that they will give you some insight about Angel's relationship with the others. They will mostly be about Angel and Sousuke, but there will be other characters appearing too. I'll try to add a story at least once a week, but I can't promise anything! ;)

I'll add information before every story, and each chapter will have its own rating and genre.

I hope you guys like them!


	2. Late

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke**

**Pairings: Sousuke/Angel (I should come up with a ship name for them :D)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+ (I'm not good with those, so if I got the rating wrong please tell me -.-')**

**Length: ca. 800 words**

**Summary: Sousuke is late for their date. Where could he be?**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Late**

I was extremely worried. Sousuke and I had made plans to go and watch a movie and he was supposed to come pick me up. However, he was almost an hour and a half late! I had tried calling him a few times, but he hadn't even answered me. I was out of my mind with worry. Had my boyfriend run into some kind of trouble? Or an accident? Was he sick? I had even called Rin to ask him if he knew where Sousuke was. All he could tell me was that he had left more than two hours ago, saying that he had a date and Rin hadn't heard from him since.

Understandably, I was scared. I kept pacing around the house, fidgeting with my hands nervously. He was never one to be late, especially not two hours late, so something **must** have happened!

_I should try calling him again. Maybe he'll answer this time._

Just as I was about to do that, the doorbell rang. Tossing my phone aside, I quickly ran to the door and opened it. Sousuke was standing there and to my huge relief, he looked fine, although he had a slightly odd expression on his face. I smiled and stepped forward to hug him. That was when I saw the little furry ball he was holding.

"Huh?"

It was a little dark grey kitten with a pink nose. It appeared to be sleeping, though one of its eyes was not closed entirely and I could see a yellow crescent moon beneath the lid. The little critter was covered in bandages and there was even a little brace on one of its legs.

"I … I was walking to the station and it just ran in front of my feet. I kicked it accidentally and it fell down the stairs." Sousuke explained. I could see that he was quite shaken about it. His hands were trembling so much that I decided it would be best if I gently took the kitten from him. I cradled it, a light smile appearing on my face – I loved cats. "I had to take it to the vet. It's going to recover, that's what they said." Sousuke ran a hand over his face and continued with a slightly calmer voice. "But someone needs to take care of it … I know that I should be the one to do it – I was the one who hurt it – but they don't allow us to have pets at school. I was wondering if maybe you …"

"Yeah, of course!" I grinned. "I'd love to keep this cutie! Look at it!" I looked at Sousuke and smiled a bit sadly. "Don't feel guilty about what happened. It was an accident."

"I know … I just … I feel responsible." He muttered, looking away.

"Why don't you come inside?" I asked. "I'll put this little guy somewhere soft so that it can sleep peacefully. By the way, is it a boy or a girl?"

"The doctor said that it was a female kitten. Why do you ask?"

"I have to know how to name her." I explained. "Or do you already have a name in mind?"

"Eh … no." He shook his head.

"I like Sora." I said, looking at the kitten with affection.

"Then we'll call her that."

I smiled and headed to my room. I took one of my woven sweaters out of my closet and spread it on the bed. Then I put the kitten gently on it and covered her with the sleeves. I hoped that the sweater would keep her warm and soft.

"You sure know what to do." Sousuke had followed me and was now looking at the wrapped up kitten with a soft expression on his face.

"I guess I do…" I smiled. "I used to help out at the animal shelter back home, so I guess I learned a few things there."

He smiled and moved closer to me, then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. It kind of felt like I had a huge bear on my back, but I liked it. Sousuke was warm and I felt safe when I was in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I ruined our date."

"You didn't!" I exclaimed quickly. "Sousuke, you brought me a little kitty and told me I could keep it! That's the cutest thing you could have done for me!"

"You're so weird." He chuckled and kissed me softly on the cheek. Then he reached down and gently petted the sleeping kitten on the head. "But she is kinda cute."

"She's our little baby!" I chuckled.

He turned to gape at me for a second and then smiled. He sat down on the floor next to my bed, pulling me down with him.

"Our little baby, huh?" He hummed in my ear and then nipped it playfully. "I kinda like it."


	3. Date Quiz

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke, Hazuki Nagisa, Ryugazaki Rei  
**

**Pairings: Sousuke/Angel  
**

**Genre: Romance, Humour  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Length: ca. 700 words**

**Summary: Who would Angel date?  
**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Date Quiz**

"Hey, Angel-chan, if you were a girl, which one of us would you date – me, Rei-chan, Mako-chan or Haru-chan?"

"Huh?" I looked at Nagisa. He, Rei and I were in the changing room, just having finished practice. "Um … why do I need to be a girl to answer that?" I asked slowly. "I like guys, you know ..."

"Ohhh, good point!" He giggled. "So answer then! Which one of us would you date?"

"Um … That's kinda an awkward thing to ask, isn't it?" I asked, blushing a bit. "I mean … you guys are my friends and teammates … I don't wanna make things awkward between us ..."

"Come on, it's all just a what-if anyway!" He insisted and nudged me in the ribs with his elbow.

"… but I really don't know!" I protested weakly. "You guys are nice and all, but ..."

But the person that I wanted to date – the person I **was** dating, actually – was from a completely different swim club. And Nagisa knew that perfectly well. I sighed and rubbed my temples. This conversation was becoming very tiring and awkward very fast.

"Come on! We promise we won't tell Sou-chan!" Nagisa winked while Rei just sighed. He didn't seem surprised by the conversation at all, so I was sure that at some point, he too had been interrogated by our friend on the same subject.

"Nagisa-kun, if Angel-kun is uncomfortable with answering, you shouldn't be pressing him." He boy scolded the other sternly.

"Then I will answer for him!" Nagisa chuckled and then looked at me pensively, tapping his chin and squinting his eyes slightly. "Hmm … You like Sou-chan and the only one in our club who is as big as him is Mako-chan. So you'll probably like Mako-chan …. **Although** … Sou-chan swims butterfly, like Rei-chan … and I remember Rin-chan saying that he based his swimming more on theory, just like Rei-chan! So … maybe Rei-chan's mind in Mako-chan's body will be the best match for you?"

"Wha-" I blushed brightly. "Nagisa-kun, don't make it sound so … simple! Sousuke is nothing like Makoto-kun or Rei-kun!" I suddenly smirked and gave Nagisa a sly look. "Maybe this is **your** best match, hm? Maybe your ideal boyfriend is like that?"

Nagisa blinked and then laughed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back slightly.

"Nah…" He replied casually. "Mako-chan is too big for me. I'll have to carry a step stool every time we're on a date!" He chuckled. "Besides, we're talking about **you**!"

"I already told you – I wouldn't date any of you. I'm with Sousuke now, and even if I were single, I still wouldn't date any of you. I just … don't find any of you guys attractive."

"That's a relief to hear." Someone said behind us.

Startled, I spun around and saw Sousuke. He was standing in the changing room entrance, leaning on the door frame and with his arms folded in front of his chest. He was watching me with an even face. I flushed and looked away. How embarrassing to be caught by my boyfriend talking about **this**!

"A-ah … sorry about that ..." I muttered, but Nagisa quickly took over, running to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Aww, Sou-chan, don't you talk about these things with your friends?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, the topic of who on the team we'd date hasn't come up yet." He replied dryly, shooting a glare at Nagisa.

I coughed and went to him, taking his hand. I knew that look – Sousuke was **this** close to snapping. It would be wise to get him away from my friend quickly.

"What are you doing here anyway? I didn't know you were coming." I said softly.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He said dully.

"Well … you certainly managed to surprise me." I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "You wanna go and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

I smiled and turned to Rei and Nagisa, waving my hand at them and wishing them goodbye before leaving with Sousuke.

* * *

**I wrote this based on that drama CD where the Iwatobi team discuss who they'd date if they were girls. XD**


	4. Cooking Lessons

**Characters: Angel Snow, Nanase Haruka, Yamazaki Sousuke  
**

**Pairings: minor Sousuke/Angel  
**

**Genre: Humour  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Length: ca. 450 words**

**Summary: Angel needs help with cooking a romantic meal.  
**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Cooking Lessons**

Looking back, I had to admit that it had been a mistake. But I was desperate and I knew that I needed his help.

I had never imagined that help came at such a price.

"Haru-kun, **please**!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I told you a million times that I don't want to learn how to cook mackerel!"

"Nonsense." Haru replied. I hadn't noticed it until now, but his ability to remain calm even when people were yelling at him was infuriating! "Mackerel is the best choice for a romantic dinner."

"Maybe to you!" I stopped to take a breath and continued with a calmer voice. "Now please, teach me how to make **this** recipe here!" I showed him the proper pages in the cookbook. "I know that tonkatsu is Sousuke's favorite food and I want to make it perfectly."

Haru frowned as he took the cookbook from me and tossed it aside.

"Mackerel is the best choice." He repeated.

"You know what, Haru-kun? When you want to have a romantic dinner with someone you like, you can make as much mackerel as you wish! You can even put the cooked mackerel on mackerel plates, eat with finely carved mackerel bones, sit on mackerel chairs around a mackerel table and even be dressed as mackerel!" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Haru-kun … please work with me here ..." All Haru's "helping" was doing was giving me a nasty headache.

"Here, try this."

"Wha-" I began and then almost choked as he pushed a piece of cooked mackerel in my mouth. It was as if I had swallowed a fire ember which burnt my throat. I coughed and stumbled towards the kitchen counter, grabbing it to keep myself from falling. I felt like I had just burned a hole through my stomach. "… water …" I managed to whisper with a hoarse voice.

With trembling hands, I grabbed a clean glass and filled it with cold water from the sink. Downing it in one long gulp, I then leaned on the kitchen counter, gasping for air. My throat hurt like hell and my eyes were so teary that I couldn't see anything clearly.

"What the hell?" I asked – my voice was still low and hoarse. "Haru-kun, you can't just do that! You almost burned a hole through me!"

"I wanted you to see how good mackerel is."

I sighed, then straightened up and turned to Haru.

"The only thing you accomplished is to make my throat hurt!" I exclaimed. "Haru-kun, please … we either cook what I want or you leave!"

_~A couple of hours later~_

"So ..." Sousuke chuckled lightly. "... does pizza and ice cream count as a romantic dinner where you come from?"


	5. I Didn't Do It

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke  
**

**Pairings: None  
**

**Genre: Crime, AU  
**

**Rating: T for mention of murder (?)  
**

**Length: ca. 925 words**

**Summary: Angel is at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now a policeman is questioning him about a dead body.  
**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**I Didn't Do It**

Horrified, I stared at my blood-soaked hands and then at the body. The lifeless eyes stared back at me and I looked away with a sick feeling in my stomach. I had never seen a corpse before, not in real life. It was … gruesome.

I felt a hand grab me by the upper arm tightly and a strong tug.

"Come on, let's go." The policeman was young, probably only five or six years older than me, but he seemed a lot more mature. His face was serious and his droopy teal eyes gave him a slightly tired expression.

In some sort of daze, I followed him to his car. There were other policemen there, I could see silhouettes in dark blue walking about, though I didn't pay them much attention. I never even realized that the policeman gently pushed me in his car and drove me to the police station. I snapped back only after he had put me in a chair and had placed a cup of tea in front of me. He sat behind his desk and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Nasty business …" He muttered and looked at me. "This is my first murder." He said – I could sense a hint of excitement in his voice. Apparently, he was looking forward to solving this case. "And judging by your face, yours too."

This was supposed to be an attempt to lighten my mood, I gathered, but I was still in shock and his words just made me feel even worse. I looked up, staring at the young man's face. As much as I was upset, I was still aware that I was found near a freshly killed man and was currently in a police station, probably about to be interrogated.

"Am I a suspect?" I asked quietly.

He hesitated.

"… Yes." He finally said, reluctantly. "Personally, I don't think that you are capable of killing anyone, but we're going to need evidence." He looked at me. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I … I don't really know." I muttered, looking down again. My hands were clean from the blood, though I wasn't sure when or how I had cleaned it. "I … I was walking home from school … and when I passed by that place, I thought I heard someone yelling for help. I was already running to the man before I could even realize what was happening, do you understand?" I looked at the policeman and he nodded; the gesture made me feel slightly more at ease and I continued my story. "I … I saw the man lying on the ground, face down. I thought … I thought that maybe he was sick and had fainted or something… My dad's a doctor, so I know what to do in these cases. I went to him and tried to turn the man on his back. It was kinda hard since he was heavier than me … and then … and then I saw the blood …" I choked and looked down, shivering. I tried saying something, but all that came out of my throat were a couple of unintelligible syllables, so I shook my head helplessly.

The policeman stood up, went to me and gently placed a hand on my back. His skin was soft and warm, very calming. I sobbed quietly and pressed a hand to my mouth, muttering a faint apology.

"It's normal to react like this." The police officer told me soothingly. "What's your name?"

"Angel."

"That's a nice name. Now, Angel, there are some things that I want to clear up. You heard a yell, is that right?" I nodded. "And you are sure that it came from the same place where you found the body?"

"Yes. I'm positive about that." I replied. "As I told you, I heard the yelling and ran before I could even realize what was happening …"

"Right." He said thoughtfully. "Did you see anyone else there? Or hear someone run from the scene?"

"No …" I frowned. "I mean, I was mainly focused on the man on the ground because I thought he needed help. It was only after I realized he had been murdered that I looked around the place to see if there was someone else. I thought … I thought maybe the murderer was hiding around. But to be honest, when I first saw the blood, I was frozen in one place. I don't know how long I was like that, but it must have been at least a few minutes, and that's enough for someone to run away without me noticing, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The police officer nodded.

"Who was the man that was murdered?" I asked quietly.

"We don't know yet, but we will find out soon." He replied. "He appeared to have been a well-off young man, he must have had family and friends. Someone will soon come forward with his identity."

_Family and friends …_

I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose someone in such a gruesome way. How painful it was to know that there was someone who hated this man so much that they had murdered him in cold blood … I shivered again.

"Can I go home?" I asked quietly.

"Soon. We'll need to write down your statement and then you'll need to leave us some contact information, in case we need you to come back. We'll call your parents to come pick you up." The policeman rubbed my back gently. "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

**Hi, guys! So ... this didn't turn out the way I planned it, really ... It seems more like a prologue than a one-shot, huh? :D Anyway, the victim is a canon Free! character, but I decided not to name him, so feel free to pick whoever you want as the corpse! :D**

**I might one day decide to write the conclusion of this story, if I ever become smart enough to come up with a good murder case! XD**


	6. Moments

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke (mainly)  
**

**Pairings: Angel/Sousuke  
**

**Genre: Romance (mainly)  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Length: ca. 1500 words  
**

**Summary: I decided to do one of these 50 sentences meme about what has become one of my OTPs ^_^ Unlike the rest of my Angel stories, this one is in the third person because it just didn't work in Angel's POV -.-' Oh, and one more thing, this isn't just about Sousuke and Angel in their teens, some of the sentences are about them later in life, so don't be confused if you see them living together and things like that! :)  
**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Moments**

**1\. Pinch**

Angel is surprised to discover that Sousuke actually hates it when someone pinches him – and naturally, he does it every chance he gets.

**2\. Hum**

Sousuke loves that Angel often hums while doing housework, but what he loves even more is the fact that Angel doesn't seem to realize he's doing it.

**3\. Smile**

"I know you didn't like my breakfast," Sousuke tells Angel, "because you're giving me your fake smile."

**4\. Zipper**

Sousuke is cold, but he refuses to put on a jacket – he knows that Angel's hair will get caught in the zipper again.

**5\. Knight**

When Angel's little sister wants to play princess, she wants her "nii-chan" Sousuke to be the Knight and her own brother is appointed to be the Fool.

**6\. Password**

Rin keeps teasing Sousuke that his e-mail password is probably "Angel Snow" and Sousuke prays no one ever finds out that it's actually "Yamazaki Angel".

**7\. Candles**

Angel keeps a few scented candles on his night stand and lights them every time Sousuke stays over; this habit of his has caused both of them many accidental burns.

**8\. Nature**

Momotarou is currently hiding from Sousuke because Angel fell in some poison ivy while helping the redhead hunt for stag beetles.

**9\. Scissors**

It both amuses and bewilders Sousuke that the same hands that can draw delicate details like the pores on a person's face can be so clumsy and can't handle scissors properly.

**10\. Wind**

Angel, who has been invited to dinner at the Yamazaki's, where he would meet Sousuke's grandmother for the first time, arrives in complete panic and with his hair a total mess due to the strong wind that has been blowing all day and Sousuke can't stop laughing at his boyfriend's misfortune.

**11\. Toothbrush**

Angel is horrified when he realizes he has been using Sousuke's toothbrush by accident; Sousuke is slightly offended to see how disgusted his boyfriend is by this fact.

**12\. Broccoli**

It's a mystery to Sousuke how **someone** can hate kiwis but tolerate broccoli.

**13\. Car**

Sousuke has to admit that as much as he loves his boyfriend, Angel is terrible at learning how to drive - he hopes that nobody would notice the dent.

**14\. Toast**

Despite all of Sousuke's warnings, Angel keeps putting chocolate on his toast every morning.

**15\. Nose**

When it's cold, Angel's nose will turn **very** red and Sousuke can't help but kiss it.

**16\. Jealousy**

He won't admit it, but Sousuke gets jealous whenever he sees Angel talking to someone else – the only exception seems to be Nitori.

**17\. Beach**

Their first trip to the beach turns into a disaster when Sousuke steps on a broken seashell and cuts his foot.

**18\. Fight**

Neither Angel nor Sousuke would have expected their first huge fight to be about organic mushrooms.

**19\. Distance**

When Angel goes to the UK to visit relatives, Sousuke realized just how much he loves him and needs him, so he takes to calling him every chance he gets, paying no heed to the time difference.

**20\. Ghost**

Angel is absolutely convinced that their house is haunted, and even when Sousuke shows him where the strange tapping sound is coming from, the blond responds with "that's just what the ghost wants us to think".

**21\. Kiss**

Sousuke loves kissing Angel, but he rarely does it in public, much to Angel's mild dislike.

**22\. Movies**

Angels makes Sousuke watch all his favorite movies with him and Sousuke complies, even though he doesn't find the movies that good.

**23\. Seahorses**

If asked what sea creature Angel resembles, Sousuke's reply would be a seahorse.

**24\. Diet**

Sousuke thinks that Angel has been cheating on his diet, so he does a little investigation and finds out that Nagisa has been secretly supplying him with all kinds of candy.

**25\. Fear**

The first time Sousuke is in a plane, he's glad to have Angel by his side and he doesn't let go of his boyfriend's hand until they land.

**26\. Home**

They both realize that sharing a home – even if that home is nothing more than a tiny college dorm room – is much harder than expected: cue Angel staying with Nagisa and Rei until Sousuke agrees to buy the **correct** brand of cheese.

**27\. Pet**

Angel quickly regrets what has seemed a good idea before as he watches the giant wolf-like dog destroy the remains of his suit.

**28\. Math**

Angel needs help with math, Sousuke is good at it, but for some reason, whenever he's with Angel, he forgets everything else.

**29\. Trip**

Their first romantic getaway is a trip to Kyoto and they manage to get lost immediately after leaving the train station.

**30\. Sick**

When Sousuke gets sick with the flu, he discovers another thing about Angel – his boyfriend knows how to take care of sick people – and it almost makes him wish not to recover soon.

**31\. Games**

Angel has sworn never to play any game with Rin and Sousuke after one memorable double date during which Rin and Sousuke became so competitive, they were about to settle their score with fists.

**32\. Drink**

When Sousuke arrives to pick up Angel from an outing with his former teammates, he finds his boyfriend is more than just tipsy, but he says nothing about it and patiently endures a whole night of drunken singing and rambling – he knows that once he sobers up, Angel will apologize appropriately.

**33\. Coat**

Angel can't bring himself to tell Sousuke that the brown coat he's been wearing doesn't suit him at all, so he conveniently "forgot" where he took it to get cleaned.

**34\. Neighborhood**

Their first home is in a bad neighborhood – unemployed and freshly-graduated from college, they cannot afford a good home – and after their apartment is broken into for the third time in a month, Sousuke swear to Angel that they will be living in a better place by the end of the year.

**35\. Thunder**

It's not that Angel is scared of thunders, it's just that he doesn't deal well with surprises – at least that's what he mumbles while Sousuke is holding him during a thunderstorm.

**36\. Pride**

Sousuke is very proud when Angel finally agrees to enter an art exhibition – that is, until he learns the painting Angel has submitted is of him.

**37\. Shower**

No matter how much they want to, Sousuke and Angel have never showered together because of the simple fact that Sousuke prefers to shower with cool water while Angel likes it when the water is scalding hot.

**38\. Curtains**

Normally, Sousuke trusts Angel with however he decides to decorate their home, but he is firmly against his partner buying bright orange curtains for their bedroom.

**39\. Holiday**

Angel has always wanted to go on a cruise and finally, he's able to do it with Sousuke - unfortunately for him, it turns out he isn't that good on boats and he spends most of the time in the bathroom.

**40\. Dust**

While Angel helps Sousuke clean the attic, he stumbles upon an old dusty box with some very embarrassing photos of baby Sousuke, a few of which he keeps.

**41\. Camera**

Angel loves taking photos, regardless of time or place, and he has some very unflattering photos of his boyfriend and his friends.

**42\. Fish**

Sousuke isn't very picky with food and one of the few things he really dislikes is mackerel - Angel believes he knows why.

**43\. Roles**

Many would immediately assume that Sousuke is the dominant one in the relationship, but people who know the couple are aware that Sousuke is actually completely powerless to Angel's charm.

**44\. Winter**

Makoto and Angel are at a loss for what to do with Sousuke and Haru when the four get snowed in their cabin during a ski trip.

**45\. Pain**

When Sousuke's shoulder starts aching so bad that he can't fall asleep, he lies awake in bed, cursing at himself for being so weak and helpless, and in the moment when his self-esteem reaches its lowest point, Angel kisses him and tells him that he isn't broken.

**46\. Art**

Sousuke has posed for Angel many times, but he absolutely refuses to be sketched nude.

**47\. Tears**

When Angel – despite all of Sousuke's protests – uses most of his college savings to pay for his boyfriend's operation, insisting that Sousuke and his health come first, Sousuke can do nothing more but cry.

**48\. Food**

Angel and Sousuke are bad at cooking, so they both decide to take cooking classes in secret and then surprise the other with a nice home-cooked dinner – imagine their surprise when they discover they've enrolled in the same cooking class!

**49\. Ring**

Being both guys, they cannot get married, but Angel suggests that they get engaged because, as he puts it: "an engagement is a promise, it shows that you are serious about this, even if we aren't allowed to take the next step"; Sousuke agrees with him and the next morning surprises Angel with breakfast in bed and a ring.

**50\. Battle**

Some battles are worth being fought, Sousuke thinks as he holds the toddler he and Angel are finally, after long negotiations in court, allowed to adopt.


	7. Angelfish

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke  
**

**Pairings: barely hinted Angel/Sousuke  
**

**Genre: Fantasy, Mermaid!Angel AU  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Length: ca. 750 words  
**

**Summary: I rescued a human and now I don't know if I should be scared or not.  
**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Angelfish**

_Humans are dangerous. We have been at war with them for ages. If a human catches you, they will harm you._

But … why? That's what I wanted to ask. Ever since I could remember, I was told how mermen and humans had fought vicious battles, leaving thousands of dead. Both sides had had wins and losses, but the thing was … this whole thing had happened in the past. No living merman could recall actually taking part in or even witnessing a battle between humans and mermen. As far as I knew, mermen and humans had not had any contact in **centuries**.

Were we still at war then?

Shaking my thoughts off, I looked at the sleeping human. He didn't look dangerous at all. True, he was large – then again, males were most often larger than females, weren't they? But he didn't look scary at all. I had seen scarier beings in the ocean and they never attacked mermen. Hesitant, I reached out, poking the human's mouth and tugging his lip, revealing a row of bright, but not sharp at all teeth. He definitely wouldn't be able to tear me apart with **those** teeth! He had no claws … or a tail. The lower part of his body was quite bizarre – it was split in two and had no fins at all. Were all humans like that? Anyway, I was almost certain that **this** human couldn't harm me even if he tried – he couldn't even swim very well! If it weren't for me, he would have drowned in the ocean.

I grasped one of the human's tail – it wasn't actually a tail, as I knew that humans didn't have tails, but I couldn't remember what it was called – and then gently ran a finger along the end. The human made an odd noise – it sounded like he was laughing - and twisted his body ever so slightly. I found his reaction quite amusing and repeated my actions – this time, the sound was much louder and the twisting much more restless. He suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. They were the color of the ocean's surface and I found it very calming to look at them. The human looked quite confused at first. He kept his gaze low, ran a hand through his hair, his fingers slowly gliding through his damp locks, – humans had such short hair, it was so odd! – and then finally he looked up. When he saw me, his mouth opened and he stared at me wide-eyed. Now he reminded me of one of the fishes that swam near my family's home and I giggled. This made him close his mouth and frown, and then he said something I couldn't understand. I knew that there were mermen who could speak the human language, but my parents – who had always warned me never to go near any human – were firmly against me learning the language.

Now I wished that I had learned it, because the human kept talking and I just lay there, unable to do anything else but smile. It made me feel like a complete fool!

Suddenly the human reached out with his hand and touched my tail. I was stunned for a few seconds before I hastily slapped his hand away and glared at him. I could feel my cheeks were burning! How dare he?! This part of a merman's body was the most intimate and only those who were closest to my heart could touch it! How dare one strange human lay his hand on my **tail**!

I pouted. It seemed like I didn't need to stay here any longer, so I started rolling to the water. The human shouted something and grabbed my hand, but I hit him with my tail. My tail was so strong that I could fight off a shark with it. It was my pride and just one hit was enough to make the human stagger back and release me. Taking advantage of this, I quickly made my way to the ocean and dove in. There, in the safety of the ocean, I watched as the man ran to the water but then stopped before jumping in. He stood there, looking a bit sad, and then, after what seemed like a whole eternity, slowly turned and walked away.

When he was gone, I sighed. I probably would never see this human, or any other human, ever again. Despite him touching my tail, I suddenly felt sad for seeing him go.

_I wish we had spent some more time together …_

* * *

**Angel's tail is pale purple, if anyone's wondering. ;) **


	8. A Big Fish In A Small Pond

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke  
**

**Pairings: Angel/Sousuke  
**

**Genre: Fantasy, Mermaid!Sousuke AU  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Length: ca. 1350 words  
**

**Summary: My vacation suddenly turned interesting! (Twist ending!)  
**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**A Big Fish In A Small Pond**

I sighed in content and closed my eyes. The sun was caressing my bare back gently, but I could feel that my shoulders were beginning to sting. Maybe I should have put more lotion on … it would be very nasty if I got a sunburn!

After some very exhausting six months, my parents had managed to sync their vacation days so that we could take a good, relaxing vacation together. I remember being quite excited when my mother told me that we were going to spend a week and a half at an exotic island.

I must admit that I had initially imagined a somewhat different place. The island didn't turn out to be a somewhat isolated place with wild, untampered nature as I had though. It was actually a very modern resort with all kinds of luxuries, including spa treatments and nightclubs. I really liked it, even though it wasn't what I had expected.

Still, the island hadn't lost its natural beauty completely. The western coast was mostly cliffs and sand and had been deemed an unsuitable place for construction, so it was almost untouched. I enjoyed spending my time there while my parents were at our hotel's spa, taking advantage of the couple's massages – my dad would complain that he didn't want to spend his afternoon lying on a table, but I knew that he secretly enjoyed it. Everyone loved to be pampered, right?

There was one place that I loved more than the others. It was a little lake with an almost perfect round shape. It was surrounded by cliffs, but was connected through an underground tunnel with the ocean, so it was filled with saltwater and had almost no life in it, except for some seaweed and the occasional small fish that had wandered in through the tunnel. Bigger fish didn't go there, as the hotel manager had told me, so there was no danger of anything attacking me, yet I had been advised not to swim in the lake. Apparently, I could get sucked in through the tunnel or something like that, and end up in a very deep part of the ocean.

I wasn't going to swim even if I were allowed to anyway. I much preferred to lie down on my floating mat and enjoy the sun. However, now that my shoulders were starting to become red, I thought that maybe a quick dip would be nice. I sat up and looked at the water. It was still, but I knew that sometimes this calmness was deceitful.

I smiled lightly as I dipped my hand into the warm water. I really would have liked to jump in the lake, but I didn't want to risk drowning. I stared at the surface thoughtfully. Unlike other lakes, the water here wasn't clear and it made the lake seem even deeper.

"Huh?!"

I flinched and quickly withdrew my hand when I saw an enormous shadow swim directly underneath me. Large fish weren't supposed to swim here, were they? Was I in danger of being attacked?

I looked around in panic. If I somehow managed to get out of the lake quickly, I may be alright. I tried to carefully shift my position when suddenly the floating mat flipped and I fell in the water. I could swim quite well, but as I dove under the surface, I did what everyone who was drowning would and I started to splash around helplessly. I quickly swallowed a lot of water and felt that I was losing my strength rapidly.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me and swam towards the lake's surface. Seconds later I was gasping for air, holding on to someone.

"I … thanks." I muttered, looking at my savior. I blushed brightly when I noticed that he was very handsome, with a rock hard body, a hard jaw and piercing green-blue eyes. He smiled softly at me.

"It's alright." His voice was slow, deep and somewhat echoing. I supposed it was the kind of voice I'd expect to hear when pressing seashell to my ear. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah …" I nodded and then remembered why I had fallen in the water in the first place. "Oh! That fish …"

"What fish?"

"There was this large fish … I thought it was going to attack me … is it gone now … I …" I trailed off as I looked down and saw a large tail. **The person who had saved my life had a tail!**

I stared at the tail and then slowly looked up at the guy's face. He was still smiling happily at me. I stuttered something and waved at his tail.

"Yes, I imagine that it must be very confusing for you." He nodded.

"Y-you're a … a merman …" I muttered.

"Is that what you call us?" He asked amused and laughed. "What a silly name!"

"Well … 'mere' means sea, so it kinda makes sense …" I looked at the tail. "I thought that mermen didn't exist …"

"Why would you think that?" He asked me.

"It just … it seems so odd."

He laughed again. He had a pleasant laughter that made me feel more relaxed and I couldn't help but smile.

"You should see what's in there." He said, motioning to the ocean. "There are creatures in there that you could not even imagine."

"Are they … dangerous?" I asked quietly.

The merman grinned, showing off his bright teeth. There was something slightly scary about this expression.

"They are dangerous for a little being like you." He said, caressing my cheek. I blushed at the touch but somehow couldn't find the will to brush his hand off. "You are very good-looking, for a human."

"That doesn't really sound like a compliment." I muttered.

"You are just very odd, having no tails. How do you swim with these?" His tail brushed my right leg slightly and I shuddered.

"Believe it or not, we actually swim very well." I retorted.

"You were going to drown had I not saved you." The merman pointed out.

"That's because you scared me! I thought you were a shark or something …" I pouted.

He laughed and then cupped my face, leaning closer so that our foreheads were almost touching. I blushed and squirmed a bit, but he had his other arm tightly wrapped around me.

"Am I scaring you now?" He whispered.

"A bit." I admitted quietly.

He grinned and leaned even closer, pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was wet and salty, but even so, I thought that it was the best kiss I had ever and would ever experience. I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around the merman's torso – making sure not to go below his waist, it was kind of weird to kiss someone while feeling their scales on your skin – kissing back eagerly. He liked my response and tightened his grip around me, then suddenly he dove into the water, taking me down with him. This time I didn't feel like I was drowning and I opened my eyes, curious to see where I was being taken …

* * *

"And then I woke up."

Sousuke looked at me and frowned slightly. We were out on a date and had decided to sit in this cute café near the station to have a snack when I had remembered the weird dream I had the previous night. I thought it would be funny to tell my boyfriend how I had dreamed that he was some merman, but surprisingly, he didn't seem amused at all.

"Isn't this kind of perverted?" Sousuke asked disapprovingly.

"It was just one weird dream." I said defensively. "I think that maybe that weird-tasting mackerel that Haru gave me is at fault."

"Tsk… I told you that mackerel isn't good for you."

"Yeah … right …" I rolled my eyes. "Sousuke, we've been dating more than a year. Are you seriously **still** jealous of Haru?"

"Yes." He replied immediately. "I don't like it that he gives you food he's cooked. He's not your boyfriend, after all."

"Well, the guy who happens to be my boyfriend can't cook, sooooo …" I chuckled.

"I can learn to cook for you." Sousuke declared, taking my hand. "And **my** cooking won't give you any weird perverted dreams, you can count on that!"


	9. The Suit

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin  
**

**Pairings: Angel/Sousuke  
**

**Genre: Romance, NSFW (?)  
**

**Rating: M (?)  
**

**Length: ca. 750 words  
**

**Summary: (This is a rejected scene from my main story's next chapter and a very pathetic attempt at smut!) Sousuke tries his suit for the Samezuka Cultural Festival. Inspired by the OVA.  
**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**The Suit**

"Don't you **dare** laugh!"

"I won't, I promise." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Honestly, Sousuke, you're acting so silly!"

"Fine … you can look now."

I lowered my hands and opened my eyes. I grinned when I saw Sousuke standing in the middle of the tiny dorm room. He was clad in a well-fitting black suit and I thought that he would make a pretty good host at the cultural festival. However, I noticed that he looked quite uncomfortable in his formal clothing and kept moving his index finger along the collar of his shirt.

"You look very handsome." I said, taking in the delicious way the clothes embraced his torso and wide shoulders.

Sousuke grimaced at my compliment and the rather childish reaction made me chuckle.

"I look ridiculous!" He sighed and sat down on the lower bunk – which I knew was Rin's bed – and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not fit to be a host. These kinds of things don't suit me at all."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, sitting down beside my boyfriend.

"Well … look at me. You know that I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"**This**." He said. "I can't just … smile and say things a host says! I'm not like Rin."

"But you can't be sure, can you? You've never had to do something like that before." I pointed out, giving him an encouraging smile. "C'mon, try it."

Sousuke sighed heavily and stood up. Then he turned around so that he could face me. With his back perfectly straight and with one hand stretched out, he bowed down and then flashed me a smile too wide to be genuine.

"Welcome to the Samezuka Maid Café! We are very happy to have you here!"

I squealed and clapped my hands.

"That was perfect and so cute!"

"No it wasn't." He growled. "It was horrible and I will not do it!"

"I don't think Rin will let you sit it out …" I muttered. "Besides, I kinda wanna see you as a host …"

"Really?" Sousuke looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. "Why?"

I chuckled. Then, standing up, I went to Sousuke and gently caressed one of his biceps.

"I dunno … you look very handsome." I replied, and then leaned closer and pressed my lips against his cheeks.

"Right now or in general?" He teased.

"In general, of course!" I laughed. "But the suit makes you look hotter."

"Mmm, really now?" Sousuke smirked. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "And will I stop being hot if I take the suit off?"

"Hm … I don't know." I smiled sweetly. "Let's find out."

I started to take his vest and shirt off, making sure to tease him by being as slow as possible. Sousuke bit his lower lip, letting out a low impatient groan. His hands travelled from my waist to my backside. When he leaned down to kiss me, I could feel something hard pressing against my thigh.

The shirt fell to the floor.

He grabbed me and lifted me on the desk, pushing my legs apart and pressing his groin against my inner thigh. He was still massaging my butt.

"You're so warm…" Sousuke murmured, nuzzling into my neck. His shallow breaths tickled my skin and sent shivers up and down my spine.

"You're warm too …" I whispered. My fingers fell down from his chest to the hem of his pants.

A small smile danced on Sousuke's lips as I traced the outlines of his crotch. I could feel how hard he was even through the layers of fabric. Biting the inside of my cheek, I started to unbutton his pants and then slid them down, revealing Sousuke's dark teal boxers.

"You pick your underwear to match your eyes?" I asked and chuckled.

"It was just a coincidence …"

"Riiight …" I smirked.

This annoyed him and he quickly pulled me in for a deep kiss. With one hand on the back of my head for support, he started to fumble with my belt.

"Let's see what your underwear is …" He muttered against my lips.

Just as things were getting interesting and certain parts of my body were screaming for more, Rin decided to interrupt us. He entered the room, slamming the door so loudly that both Sousuke and I jumped up startled. He looked at us with a raised eyebrow, silent for a second, and then sighed.

"Seriously, you two …"


	10. The Iceman

**Characters: Angel Snow, Yamazaki Sousuke, minor OCs  
**

**Pairings: Angel/Sousuke  
**

**Genre: Romance, AU  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Length: ca. 1300 words  
**

**Summary: A university swimming team is not happy with their new coach. Inspired by and based on a short story I read.  
**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**The Iceman**

We called him The Iceman not only because his eyes had the color and warmth of a frozen lake, but also because of his unfriendly personality. Our coach introduced him to us at the start of the new semester and as soon as we saw his stern face, we knew that he wasn't someone who would take our training lightly. We knew he would put us through hell.

His name was Yamazaki Sousuke. Fresh out of college, he had accepted our coach's job offer. While he was supposed to be just an assistant, he was immediately tasked with preparing our training and dietary regime. We didn't know why, although there was a rumor that he had once been a professional swimmer but have been forced to quit. Nothing was known certain because The Iceman kept to himself and never shared anything.

He was 24 years old, a large man, at least a head above even the tallest swimmers in our team, with broad shoulders and short dark hair. Despite his size and cold demeanor, he had an oddly youthful face. On a few occasions, he was even confused for a student.

Yamazaki was an efficient coach. Under his guidance, we began improving quickly, but you couldn't say that this earned him any friends. Perhaps the reason was his stand-offish mien or his sternness during practice, but a lot of the swimmers were not fond of him.

After our first practice with Yamazaki, we invited him out to a little bar we frequented. He grudgingly accepted, though it was clear that he wasn't looking forward to it. The outing was a complete failure. He sat at the bar the whole time, digging in a bowl of snacks and sipping his beer. He made no effort to join our conversation and didn't even as much as glance at the girl behind the bar, Ichinose-san, who we had unanimously declared the hottest woman we've ever seen. A mere half hour after arriving at the bar, Yamazaki looked at his watch, yawned, said that he was tired, and left.

That was when we started calling him The Iceman.

We knew that we were in trouble. Yamazaki was the sort of person who would make us train mercilessly, much like a drill sergeant. Things needed to change. We had to do something. Finally Kaoru – the best swimmer among us and our informal leader – decided to take matters into his own hands. He went to Angel and convinced him to get close with the new coach.

Angel was a timid short boy who had little experience with swimming and even less with life. The youngest on our team, his best performance so far was placing fifth at a regional tournament. He was a hard worker, but he didn't seem to have it in him to reach our level. Some of our teammates would whisper that the only reason he was still on the team was so that we could show some diversity.

Heeding the orders, Angel stayed behind one evening after practice. Once the others had left, he approached Yamazaki. The Iceman was leaning on the wall, scribbling something in a notebook.

"You seem kind of tired, Yamazaki-san." Angel said. "It must be very exhausting, what you do. Managing a whole team's exercises …"

"Not at all, I enjoy it." Yamazaki interrupted him, not even bothering to look up. "What I truly find tiring is pointless conversations."

Even if Angel had sensed that the last sentence was aimed at him, he swallowed his nervousness and tried again.

"Um … I have two tickets for a movie today at 9.45." He said, for some reason emphasizing on the numbers. "If you're free …"

He couldn't even finish. This time, The Iceman looked up and gave him a cold, hard stare.

"Thank you for the invitation but I'm already planning on going home, taking a shower and watching TV. I believe there are other men who would rather kill two hours of their time with you."

Angel flinched and made a feeble attempt to smile while blinking much more than normal. He was finally able to grab a hold of himself.

"As you like …" He mumbled and retreated in defeat.

That evening the weather was horrible – gloomy and cold. However, Yamazaki could hardly hear the rain beating heavily on his umbrella as he walked to the train station. He was wondering if maybe he had been too brusque with the young swimmer. Perhaps it was the sudden invitation that had triggered his ire. It was fairly obvious that the swimmers were using this naïve boy to soften him up.

And yet … he shouldn't have rejected him so harshly… he should have been gentler …

By the time he arrived in his small apartment, The Iceman had decided to apologize to Angel the next day.

Once practice was over, he waited until the boy was alone and snuck up to him. He didn't dare ask if Angel had gone to see the movie alone, so he just started off with a small and rehearsed speech.

"I feel that I should apologize for what I said yesterday. I offended you."

"It's no big deal." Angel replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm used to it. Back in Wales, when I was in middle school, our school was celebrating its 75th anniversary. I was picked to read a speech at the assembly but in the last moment the principle decided that I wasn't presentable enough and replaced me with another student."

"How unfair!" Yamazaki exclaimed disapprovingly. "They did it just like that?"

"Yes." He replied, nodding. "Then, when I came to this university, I met this guy, Hiro. He's in his last year and he works for this big company as an intern. He would always flirt with me and after knowing me for only a week he proposed to take me to some hot spring resort for the weekend. Naturally, I told him that I had to reject his invitation. It made me feel really uncomfortable."

"What happened then?" Yamazaki asked, curious despite himself.

"Nothing. He went on the trip with his wife. We still bump into each other from time to time. When he sees me standing in line at the café, he always asks me to get him coffee and some pastry…"

The Iceman kept listening, this time with genuine interest. He suddenly realized that Angel's voice was incredibly soft and calming, and the boy's unusual accent gave it a nice exotic hint. His silky hair and the delicate lines of his jaw, nose and cheekbones did not go unnoticed either.

The next couple of days they kept meeting for coffee in the university café. During these meetings Yamazaki would sit and listen while Angel told him about all the places he had visited. The Iceman had the same stern expression as always, but we noticed that his eyes had lost their metallic shine and were now warm and soft.

This was not expected.

We watched them grow closer each day. They made an oddly pleasant pair, each complementing the other. Having finally let someone into his life, Yamazaki was now much more open and friendly and soon this showed in his coaching as well. And even though Kaoru kept taking credit for it, we knew who to actually thank for thawing The Iceman.

One day, Yamazaki arrived at the pool with two movie tickets. Standing in front of Angel, he waved them about awkwardly as he asked the other out.

"Thank you for the invitation." Angel replied, scowling dramatically. "But I'm already planning on going home, taking a shower and watching TV. I believe there are other students who would rather kill two hours of their time with you."

They both laughed and then left together, holding hands.


End file.
